Mobius Suit Greatwork
Some machinesmiths build grand suits powered by mobius energy that provide a variety of defensive abilities and augment their physical prowess. These suits range from vests and harnesses covered in arrays of machinery to sleek powered armor that encases the entire body. More powerful machinesmiths even incorporate some of their gadgets into the mobius suit’s architecture. All mobius suits have a suit of armor as their base. The machinesmith must be proficient with the base armor for their mobius suit, as well as physically possess it through purchase, discovery as treasure, or from a feat, trait, or other ability. It takes one day to properly fit a suit of armor with the mobius generator and any integrated gadgets. If the mobius suit is lost or destroyed, the machinesmith must have a new suit of armor to create a new mobius suit and must follow the same steps as he did to create the original. If the machinesmith wishes to create a new mobius suit and the original still exists, he must either destroy the mobius generator on the old suit or completely disassemble the old suit. Disassembling a mobius suit takes one hour and requires a Craft (armorsmithing) skill check with a DC equal to the machinesmith’s level + Intelligence modifier + any enhancement bonuses the suit possesses. Success indicates that the mobius core and any integrated gadgets have been removed and can be placed into a new suit. Failure means any integrated gadgets have been retrieved but the greatwork must be rebuilt from scratch; this skill check cannot be retried. A machinesmith with a mobius suit follows all standard rules for performing upgrades on their greatwork. Base Mobius Suit The mobius suit has statistics equal to the base armor from which it is constructed. It receives a number of charges equal to ½ the machinesmith’s class level (minimum 1) + Intelligence modifier. By expending 1 charge as a swift action, the machinesmith may gain either DR 1/- or energy resistance 5 against acid, cold, electricity, or fire (select one). This ability lasts a number of rounds equal to the machinesmith’s Intelligence modifier. Mobius Suit Upgrade 1 A machinesmith may add this upgrade to their mobius suit greatwork at 5th level. After being upgraded, the mobius suit provides either DR 2/- or energy resistance 10 when its base ability is activated. In addition, by expending 1 charge as an immediate action before making a Reflex saving throw to reduce damage from an effect, the machinesmith gains the evasion ability against that effect and takes no damage if the saving throw is successful. Due to frequently working with powered armor, the machinesmith also gains medium armor proficiency as a bonus feat. Finally, the machinesmith learns how to build gadgets into the mobius suit. The mobius suit gains one integrated gadget slot. An integrated gadget is considered part of the mobius suit instead of a separate object. Integrated gadgets no longer need to be held or worn to be activated, and they do not take up any magic item slots. Refitting a mobius suit by adding or removing integrated gadgets does not require a Craft skill check, but does take one day of labor. If the mobius suit is lost or destroyed, any integrated gadgets are also lost or destroyed. Mobius Suit Upgrade 2 A machinesmith may add this upgrade to their mobius suit greatwork at 10th level. The mobius suit improves to providing a +2 class bonus to AC, and DR 3/- or energy resistance 20 when activating its base ability. In addition, by expending 1 charge as an immediate action before making a Fortitude or Will saving throw against an effect with a partial effect on a successful save, the machinesmith gains the mettle ability against that effect and suffers no effects from the attack if the saving throw is successful The machinesmith is also now familiar with all armor types, and gains heavy armor proficiency as a bonus feat. The machinesmith’s mobius suit now has two integrated gadget slots. Mobius Suit Upgrade 3 A machinesmith may add this upgrade to their mobius suit greatwork at 15th level. After being upgraded, the mobius suit provides either DR 4/- or energy resistance 30 when its base ability is activated. In addition, by expending 1 charge as a swift action the machinesmith may greatly improve the mobius suit’s ability to resist firearms. A machinesmith retains their armor bonus to AC against firearms attacks regardless of range or any other factor (including a gunslinger using grit). This ability lasts a number of rounds equal to the machinesmith’s Intelligence modifier. The machinesmith’s mobius suit now has three integrated gadget slots. Mobius Suit Master Upgrade A machinesmith may add this upgrade to their mobius suit greatwork at 20th level. After being upgraded, the mobius suit provides either DR 5/- or energy resistance immunity when its base ability is activated. In addition, by expending 1 charge as an immediate action when an opponent threatens a critical hit, a machinesmith may gain a dodge bonus to AC equal to their Intelligence modifier against the critical confirmation roll. The machinesmith’s mobius suit now has four integrated gadget slots Augmentations (Mobius Suit) Expert Systems (Su): The machinesmith selects one Dexterity- or Strength-based skill. As long as the mobius suit has at least 1 charge remaining, the machinesmith gains a +3 competence bonus to that skill. A machinesmith can select this trick multiple times, but must choose a different skill each time. Lifting Servos (Su): As long as the mobius suit has at least 1 charge remaining, the machinesmith can lift and carry great amounts of weight as described by the ant haul spell. Redline (Su): The machinesmith can supercharge a mobius suit with its generator’s energy as a swift action, gaining a +6 enhancement bonus to Strength and Dexterity for 10 minutes. After using this ability, all of the mobius suit’s abilities other than the base armor stats (including those from augmentations) are suppressed for 1 hour while the mobius core recharges. Reroute Power (Su): The machinesmith has installed redundant power conduits that allow the mobius suit to route power directly from its core to any integrated gadget. By expending 1 charge as a swift action, the machinesmith can increase the duration of an active integrated gadget by an amount equal to its original duration. Gadgets that normally require some form of fuel do not need additional fuel for the extra duration, which is provided by energy directly from the mobius core. A machinesmith must be at least 8th level before selecting this trick. Category:Class Category:3rd Party